


His Guard

by villkanin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villkanin/pseuds/villkanin
Summary: During Naruto's two year absence Kakashi is assigned a bodyguard mission to protect a boy from the land of waves. The boy has been through Hell and incapable of death - he is fleeing the pursuit of his brother, a murderer who will stop at nothing to get what he wants. When their lives collide Kakashi discovers a connection much stronger than blood.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/OC
Kudos: 21





	1. A New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction submitted online. I hope you enjoy it. I've tried to remain loyal to the world and timeline of the Naruto universe while simultaneously uprooting it with my creative liberties. It bears repeating: this story contains graphic descriptions of the incestuous rape of a minor - my original character. It will not be devoid of hope. However, If you are unable to walk away from such a story unscathed then please read no further.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For returning readers, I've changed the names of my primary original characters.

Tsunade prepared for the missions meeting with a quick perusal of requests and sighed. Paperwork. The bane of kages everywhere. Everything was carefully documented: every request, every plan, every bit of intelligence, information on allied and enemy nations, as well as shinobi profiles. Necessary but irksome. Tsunade silently thanked Shizune for all the help she provided, musing that she should show her harried assistant more gratitude.

There were the usual D-rank assignments: lost pets and manual labor. The newly appointed Genin would bemoan these tasks but complete them.

Still, Tsunade did take some pleasure in assigning missions. Now that she was familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of the shinobi in her command, she knew many of their capabilities and limits and took pride in forming strong, effective teams. Among the shinobi present with her today for the consideration and distribution of assignments were Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, and Shikamaru Nara.  
Tsunade glanced at the clock and cleared her throat. “I have some files for you all to look over before the next client arrives. The request is from a woman named Rhea Lynn concerning protection for her 14-year-old nephew, Roan Hada.” She waited for the files to be distributed before continuing. “Rhea and Roan are traveling from the outlier islands off the land of waves. She has been the sole guardian of Roan for two years, ever since the death of his parents at the hands of Roan’s elder brother, Takuya Hada. Takuya is one of seven criminals that escaped from Punji prison last month; he is classed as extremely dangerous and authorities have good reason to believe he is targeting his younger brother. I have asked for a copy of the prison files on Takuya to be delivered. Rhea expressed a desire to reveal more details on the case when she arrives. She is willing to pay handsomely for jonin-level protection for the boy. She has included some relevant description in the file…”

Tsunade glanced down and read verbatim, “Roan is a boy with unique physical traits that should remain hidden if he is to be concealed within the hidden leaf. He was born with wings on his back…”

“What, like an angel?” one of the attending interjected.

Tsunade cast a sharp glance in his direction and continued, “… which must be concealed while he is in public until his brother is apprehended or killed. He has also shown a propensity for remarkable abilities, including the power to heal from any injury. We appreciate the Leaf’s willingness to supply a bodyguard during this difficult time. More information will be provided upon our meeting.”

“He can heal from any wound?” said Shikamaru. “Is he immortal?”

“All the details we currently have are in this letter. We’ll find out when they arrive.”

“What I don’t understand,” Kakashi ventured. “Is why she’s willing to pay for jonin-level protection for a kid that is capable of such remarkable healing abilities. It doesn’t sound like Takuya is out to kill the boy. If so, then…”

A page entered the room before Kakashi could finish his thought. “Sorry for the interruption. Miss Rhea Lynn is here per her appointment.”

“Send her in.”

Rhea entered. A woman in her mid-thirties with chestnut hair, fashionable and demure. “Thank you for receiving me Hokage.” She had a strong accent, distinctive to the outlier territories within the land of waves.

“Please, take a seat.” Tsunade gestured towards the chairs in the center of the large meeting room. “Is Roan with you?” Rhea sat down and looked around at all the shinobi in the room, appearing strained and nervous.

“Oh… he is waiting for me in the hall. I’ve brought the case report from Punji prison. I wanted to give some more clarifying details on this… situation, in person. You see, homicide wasn’t the only charge brought against Takuya.” Rhea paused, unsure of how to continue. “I was hoping for a private session with the Hokage on this matter.”

Tsunade looked incredulous, “I assure you, Miss Lynn, my shinobi are obedient in confidential matters. They are trained to the utmost level of discretion…”

“It isn’t that, I…” Rhea blushed and looked down. “I’m considering Roan. I’d rather not share the details of this matter publicly. Please… for his sake, grant me a moment of private consultation.”

Tsunade appeared ready to decline, but sighed in resignation and annoyance, “very well. We can retire to the office attached to this room. But I must bring the shinobi I am to assign this mission. I’d like you to meet Kakashi Hatake, a Jonin with ample experience in A-rank assignments.”

Kakashi raised his hand and gave a friendly, “Pleased to meet you.”

“Thank you miss Hokage, Mister Hatake.”

Tsunade addressed the room, “the rest of you may peruse upcoming assignments and work on your mission reports. We’ll be out shortly.”

The three entered the adjoining office and shut the door. Once they settled in around the table Rhea laid a manila envelope before her. “This is the profile on Takuya from Punji Prison. He was among the seven prisoners who escaped on May 12th. We were contacted immediately and removed Roan from the village. Plans were made to transport him here.” Rhea stopped and her eyes looked distant, “I’ll do anything to prevent Takuya from harming his brother again.”

“Again?” Kakashi asked. “Miss Lynn, Takuya doesn’t intend to kill Roan… does he?”

“No.” Rhea still looked distant. “No, that is not his intent and it would be more merciful if it was.”

Suddenly Rhea opened the envelope and removed a picture, laying it out on the table. There was a happy family of four, gathered together outside a beautiful house with flowering plants all around. The mother and father were standing beside one another, smiling broadly, and wedged between them was a boy matching their height only because he was suspended three feet above the ground. He had a pair of exquisite angelic wings wrapped around their shoulders and his hands hugged them close. His face was lit up with an infectious smile and his eyes were truly remarkable, a clear sky-blue bordering on gray. This was obviously Roan. The woman’s other hand encircled a tall, more stoic looking boy, staring straight at the camera. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes and stood quite rigid, almost uncomfortable looking. Takuya.

“This is my late sister, Akari and her husband, Aiden. Roan would have been about eight in this picture, and Takuya twelve. I remember because I was the one who took it.” Rhea took a slow breath. “This was about the time when Takuya was suddenly intent on becoming shinobi someday. It took us by surprise because the land of waves does not have a ninja village, nor does our family hold any militaristic ties. I run successful hospitality businesses among the islands and my sister was musically inclined, marrying a luthier who knew how to sing and dance with her. Roan inherited their love of music.”

Rhea smiled slightly before her face sank again.

“Nonetheless, Takuya was intent on becoming strong. He would talk about how Roan was his secret weapon, how there was a way he could take Roan’s healing abilities. I think Takuya was always bitterly jealous of Roan, his younger brother born a Totemic.”

Rhea noticed Tsunade and Kakashi’s confused expressions and explained, “Among the people on the island of Hoethe there is a term for those few that are born with incredible abilities and animal traits: Totemic, a blessed spirit. We found later on that Takuya had his own unique abilities, but there were none he coveted as much as Roan’s self-healing. Yes, he can even come back from death itself, and what would a ninja want more than that?”

Both Kakashi and Tsunade thought of Orochimaru’s transference ritual. It was true, many shinobi went through great lengths to achieve immortality. Tsunade asked, “How did Takuya plan on taking Roan’s power?”

Rhea paused. It was obvious she didn’t want to answer. But she forced herself to go on, “Takuya was convinced if he planted his essence in Roan then Roan’s blood would succumb to his.”

“Planted his essence?”

“If he raped him.”

There was a stunned silence. Kakashi could feel a heavy weight of apprehension settle in the pit of his stomach. His skin crawled.

Rhea continued, “Of course, we didn’t know his intentions early on. Akari would often confide in me her concerns over Takuya’s erratic behavior. He found others to train with and would disappear for days on end, only to show back up and try to get close with Roan. Both Akari and Aiden felt uncomfortable leaving Roan alone with his brother, though it was only a parent’s intuition. But they couldn’t keep both boys within their sights at all times.”

“There finally came a morning when Takuya, thirteen, led his nine-year-old brother to the woods before their parents awoke. He tried to assault Roan, but Akari managed to find them before he took it too far. Roan escaped, and Takuya, so enraged, killed my sister with a kunai.”

Rhea paused to wipe her eyes. She couldn’t let herself break down in front of the ninja of Konoha. Tsunade’s expression had softened; she waited for Rhea to compose herself.

“Takuya was apprehended and sentenced to thirty years in Punji prison. Then, three years in, we learned of the abilities he managed to hone in confinement. You see, Takuya was capable of taking over another person’s mind and controlling their body.”

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged glances. The mind body switch technique. But wasn’t that a signature technique of the Yamanaka clan? This jutsu must have its differences.

“How does that work exactly?” Kakashi asked.

“Apparently he has to have sustained eye contact with the victim before transference is initiated. I’m sorry I can’t give you any more details. What I do know is that he managed to transfer to a guard within the prison. While his own body lay motionless in his cot, he left Punji within the body of the guard and made his way to his father’s house. Aiden answered the door…”

Again, Rhea found it impossible to go on. She wrung her hands and looked desperately around the room, unsure of what it was she was looking for. She took a deep breath.

“Somehow, Takuya was able to switch from the guard’s body to his father’s. Roan wouldn’t have known until it was too late…”

Kakashi could feel his breath coming short. No. No this couldn’t have happened. He had witnessed his share of evil in the world but this? He clenched his hands beneath the table, quelling the physiological signs of distress.

“Takuya used his father’s body to achieve what he wasn’t able to do out in those woods.” Rhea’s voice was becoming shaky. “Afterwards… he was convinced his suspicions were correct and he had accomplished his horrible goal. But his jubilation turned to rage when he realized that it wasn’t his body, that he wouldn’t reap the supposed benefits of his actions. He took it out on Roan. He hurt him terribly.”

Rhea hesitated and pulled another picture from the envelope. She laid it on the table and Tsunade couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. Kakashi’s eye widened. It was obviously a crime scene picture of a body, horribly mutilated. Beneath the blood one eye was barely open. One sky-blue horror-struck eye. Rhea, unable to stand it long herself, turned the picture over.

“Eventually, the wardens at Punji caught on to Takuya’s act and stopped the jutsu. The body of the guard had collapsed at the door, he didn’t come to until two days later. But Aiden’s mind returned right away, along with the knowledge of what his body had done. From what I gather, he apologized to Roan, called on the neighbors for help, and killed himself.”

A brief vision came to Kakashi; discovering the body of his father as a boy, killed by his own hand. No. He forcefully pushed it from his mind.

“Roan was… undeniably, terribly wounded. His body healed quickly but his soul was irreparably damaged. Once he fully recovered in the hospital, he stole a scalpel and escaped. He slit his wrists and throat. That’s when he discovered he couldn’t die.”

“It took many months for Roan to… be okay again. He’s been living with me, and I’ve seen incredible improvement. I’ve caught glimpses of his former self. He has a kind heart, a quick wit, a sharp mind. And, now this…” She opened her hands to indicate now this. Now this room, now this predicament. Her gesture looked like a plea.

Tsunade was the first to gather herself and speak, “Miss Lynn, we will do everything in our power to ensure Roan is protected.”

Rhea seemed satisfied. She had great confidence in the integrity of Konahagakure; after all, it was the ninja of the hidden leaf who protected Tazuna and made possible the great bridge which connected the land of waves to the land of fire, breaking Gatō’s cruel monopoly and, incidentally, benefitting Rhea’s businesses amongst the islands. Roan might hold reservations about shinobi, but what other choice did they have? Rhea believed the ninja here would act in the boy’s best interest.

Her eyes glistened as she rose. “Then you must meet him.”

The three exited together to re-join the conference room. They were greeting with curious stares, which Tsunade and Kakashi ignored as they took their seats. Rhea opened the door to the hall and stuck her head out. After some unintelligible muttering she swung the door wider to welcome Roan inside. Amongst the shinobi in attendance, there was an almost imperceptible intake of breath.

He truly was a beautiful boy. His head self-consciously lowered, Kakashi knew he’d draw attention even with his wings hidden. Indeed, the upper part of his body was wrapped in layers, topped with an enormous dark cloak. It made him look broader than he actually was, and rigid. Nervously, the boy looked wide-eyed around the room, finally settling on his aunt.

“What was I supposed to do again?” His voice carried the same Eastern accent as Rhea’s, who sighed.

“Bow and greet, Roan.”

“And how low am I supposed to go?"

Some of the shinobi chuckled as he took an awkward bow and said, “Honored to meet you, Hokage of Konoha.”

Tsunade looked back at him. Her expression taut, her thoughts hidden.

“Hello Roan, welcome to our village. You will be under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake during your stay here. There are numerous protections in place inside and outside our gates, so please, make yourself at home.”

Roan glanced back at Rhea. “Aunt Rhea, where will we be staying?”

Rhea shook her head, “Only you are to stay here child. I'm a liability if I remain with you, you're less likely to be recognized without me. Besides, I have much to attend to back home."

Roan suddenly looked worried, but before he could object his aunt took both his hands and squeezed them tightly.

“You’ll be okay Roan. You are in the best of hands.”

While the two said their goodbyes, Tsunade leaned in close to Kakashi. “I’ll look over Punji’s report on Takuya, and we’ll remain in contact with the authorities in the land of waves. Roan is guaranteed protection at all times, so if you need to step away have Shikamaru watch over him.”

“Understood.”

Kakashi rose as Rhea prepared to leave. He stood beside Roan and offered to walk her to the gates. Rhea spent the last few minutes talking about what she was going to do back home in order to prepare the hotels for the upcoming Spring festival and the influx of guests. She spoke as if Roan would be home to celebrate it. Roan was quiet. Kakashi got the feeling she was trying to take his mind off the darkness waiting for him outside the walls of Konohagakure.

Finally, she left, and it was just the two of them watching her disappear down the road.


	2. The Man in the Shadows

Kakashi glanced at the boy that was suddenly in his charge. Roan was still watching the road, looking tense. “Well… I’m sure you’ve had a long journey. I can show you around the village, but… would you like to rest first?”

Roan blinked and took a deep, lingering breath. He looked up at Kakashi and smiled, which struck the man as curious. The boy’s smile was kind, yet his eyes lacked luster.

“Kakashi… was it? I’d love to know where to put my bags, and maybe a shower yeah? Then you should show me what’s fun around Konoha.”

Kakashi was taken aback. Out of all possible responses, he wasn’t expecting that one. He couldn’t help but smile back at Roan, the only indication being the crinkles on the side of his upturned eye. “Sure. Your bags are already taken care of; one of Tsunade’s assistants took them to the apartment. It’s just down here.”

As he led the boy through the midday bustle of the main road, he thought to himself ‘What’s… fun in Konoha?’ Admittedly Kakashi hardly set time aside for fun. When not involved in missions or training or teaching headstrong Genin the ins and outs of shinobi conduct, he usually kept to himself, reading or paying his respects at the memorial. Might Guy was the one to lure him out on wild challenges and Asuma occasionally invited him to join a friendly game of shogi, and then there were the times with Tenzo… however, left up to his own devices Kakashi was at a loss. The only thing that sprang to mind was the hot springs, but… he glanced at Roan’s layers of clothing and the boy’s odd gate, hiding a pair of large, cumbersome wings. There was no way that was going to happen.

Suddenly Kakashi thought of a certain hyperactive knucklehead ninja, and he knew just the place.

They reached Kakashi’s apartment and stepped inside. An extra bed had been placed in the bedroom, atop which Roan’s things were arranged. The boy quietly sang a tune in his original language while rummaging through his rucksack, and Kakashi went to grab some extra towels.

He called back “Would you like some tea or water?”

“Whiskey, if you’ve got it.”

“Tea it is.”

Kakashi put on the kettle and brought the towels in. Roan had removed his bulky cloak and jacket and oversized shirt, revealing two harnesses strapped taut across his chest, forcing his wings to lay flat against his back. When he unbuckled them the feathers sprang out and he spread them luxuriantly, stretching out his sore muscles with delight. His body was limber, his wings beautiful. Something warmed in Kakashi’s core and sent a tingle straight down to his groin. He knew the boy couldn’t see him blush, but he still lowered his gaze. ‘You can’t be thinking like this,’ he scolded himself. ‘Roan’s going to be sleeping in your room. Your duty is to protect him.’

“Ah, it’s nice to be able to stretch out a bit after being bound up all day. I guess I’ll have to take those chances when I get them. Thank you for the towels. I’ll be out in a jiff.” Kakashi managed a weak response as Roan took the towels from the older shinobi’s hands and disappeared into the bathroom.

Not half a minute later he heard him singing in the shower. ‘He has a nice voice.’ Still, Kakashi couldn’t shake how the boy affected him. He remembered all the horrible things Rhea had shared in that stifling room, and his body burned with shame. ‘I can’t let anyone misuse him,’ He thought with conviction. Deep down inside a voice murmured ‘even you.’

Roan emerged from the shower as Kakashi was dispensing the tea. He toweled off and dressed in fresh clothes (tightening his harnesses with displeasure) before joining the ninja in the living room.   
“Thank you Kakashi. So, where will we be off to tonight?”

“Oh, I was thinking there’s a good ramen place not too far from here; it’s called Ichiraku.”

“Ramen? I haven’t had that in an age. You know, a bowl of miso ramen sounds just about perfect right now.” Again, Kakashi thought of Naruto and was hit with a small tinge of nostalgia.

“Good. We can head out as soon as you finish your tea.”

~

Kakashi quickly found that Roan was a number of things, foremost among those: playful, witty, observant. The meal was relaxed and happy. Unlike a certain blonde ravenous ninja, Roan was content with a single bowl of ramen. He discovered the boy not only had wings like a bird but ate like a bird as well. In the evening they wandered along the roads of Konoha looking in the shops. Roan seemed delighted by the town, tugging on Kakashi’s sleeve like a child to enter a bookstore. He obliged of course, and they both got a couple novels, sparking up a conversation about their favorite authors. Kakashi was still surprised how few people knew he just slipped the Icha Icha dust jackets over all his books as a joke; honestly, how long did his students think it took him to get through a single book?

Upon leaving the shop they heard, “Kakashi sensei! Is that you?”

Kakashi looked up to see Sakura and Ino waving at him and he raised his hand.

“Hello Sakura. Ino. How are you doing?”

“Fine Sensei. We were just heading up to the lab; Shizune’s teaching some medical ninjutsu in the evenings now. Oh…” They caught sight of Roan, “Hi!”

Roan smiled back, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

Kakashi introduced everyone, adding, “This is Roan’s first visit to Konoha. I’ve got the privilege of giving him the tour.”

Ino looked thoughtful, “Your accent sounds familiar, but I can’t quite place it.”

Roan nodded, “It’s an Eastern dialect, from the land of waves.”

“Yes, that’s where I’ve heard it. What are you doing all the way out here?”

Roan hesitated and Kakashi was about to answer before Sakura suddenly interjected, “Oh, sorry but we’re going to be late for Shizune’s lecture! Ino, we better get going. Nice to meet you Roan. Bye Kakashi.”

The girls departed. Roan asked, “Kakashi, what should I say when people ask me that?”

Kakashi shrugged, “Ino and Sakura are both ninja of the hidden leaf. I’d give some truth, that you’re involved in a high rank mission with me, they know better than to pry.”

Suddenly, Roan’s face brightened. “Do you hear that?”

“No, what am I listening for?”

“C’mon”

In an abrupt role-switch, Roan was leading Kakashi through the crowd. After a couple turns they came upon a small izakaya, where live music and laughter was streaming out into the darkening street. Roan seemed buoyed by the atmosphere of the place; “Kakashi, fancy a drink?” Before he could answer he was swept inside, and they found a table close to the band. The music was picking up pace and a waitress quickly appeared.

“What’ll it be boys?”

Kakashi hesitated. He had a strict policy about not drinking during missions. Before he could say anything, Roan answered, “An old fashioned for me thanks, bourbon.”

The waitress looked incredulous. Kakashi smiled, waving his request away, “Two melon sodas for us please.”

The waitress swept away and Kakashi asked, “Do you really think you’ll be served alcohol that way? You look exactly your age.”

Roan winked, “You’ll never know what you’ll get if you don’t ask, do ya?”

Kakashi couldn’t argue with that. Unable to withhold his sensei instincts, however, he began lecturing the boy on the dangers of alcohol. Roan listened, his long fingers steepled. 

“… and over time excessive alcohol use can lead to chronic illnesses such as high blood pressure. If you… What?”

Roan was looking at him with a patient smile. “Do you… really think someone like me has to worry about all that? I thought my aunt was forthcoming in my peculiarities.”

Kakashi remembered what was said in the mission’s office, “Yes, he can even come back from death itself…” He paused; he didn’t want to concede but the kid had a point.

Roan changed the subject, admiring the syncopated rhythm in the song, tapping his fingers in time with the music. When their sodas arrived they took their time to finish. It occurred to Kakashi that he was having fun. The thought made it difficult to broach the subject he knew was necessary.

“Roan… you know we have to talk about Takuya.”

The mention of his name had a disquieting effect on the boy’s whole demeanor. It was like all his joy had drained out from the top down. Roan couldn’t meet his eyes.

“What about him?”

“I need to know details about his ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities? I’m sorry to bring it up, it’s just important to… Roan?”

Roan’s face had blanched. Something had crashed in the kitchen and Kakashi could faintly hear a server being scolded. The boy covered his nose and mouth with both hands, his face pained. “That smell… I can’t stand it.” A strong scent of vinegar was wafting from the back. Suddenly, Roan rose and stumbled out of the izakaya.

“Roan? Roan?” Kakashi threw some money on the table and followed him out. The streets were dark, the crowds diminished in the late hour. He found Roan doubled over near an alley, his hands clutching his lower abdomen. His eyes were closed, and his breath was shallow.

“Roan, are you alright? What’s wrong?” Kakashi stood beside him. He put a hand on the boy’s back, feeling the misshapen bulk beneath it. Gradually Roan was able to steady his breathing as he stood upright, shrugging off Kakashi’s hand. His eyes watered.

“You want to know about Takuya?” His voice was bitter. “He’s the meanest goddamn psychopath you’ll ever meet. When he takes over another person’s body, the only way to tell are the mannerisms… and the eyes. The eyes become dilated until there’s more black than color. He walks quickly and get a facial tic when he’s irritated. His fingers fidget a lot and he bites his nails. When he smiles it’s…” Roan grimaced. “It isn’t really a smile. It’s like he doesn’t have an inner being.”

“Roan… wait…”

“I don’t know how he initiates the transfer. About the hand signs or anything. He’s proficient at taijutsu. He’s fast. And… and he could’ve learned any number of things in prison. Or since he’s escaped…”  
Kakashi could tell Roan was getting worked up. He wanted to stop the momentum. Quickly, he pulled the boy into an embrace.

“I promise you Roan, I will not allow him to hurt you. My specialty is stopping mean goddamn psychopaths and this will not be an exception. Please, trust me.”

Roan’s stiff body softened in Kakashi’s arms. His forehead rested on the other man’s collarbone and his breathing eased. They both thought, ‘He’s so warm.’

Kakashi broke the embrace first, surprised at his own impulsivity. “C’mon, let’s head back home.”

“Yes,” Roan felt as if all his energy had been sapped. All he wanted was to curl up in bed and let his thoughts drift into nothing.

On the way Kakashi glanced at the boy beside him, ‘what is he doing to me?’ He thought.

~

The man in the shadows stopped on a tree limb. He could see clearly what had to be done. He was still far from the destination, yet he was so close. So close to having his brother in his arms again. ‘And this time,’ he thought, ‘I won’t let you go.’

He turned the kunai over in his hand and smiled.


	3. The Message

Roan fell asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow, but dreams plagued him in the night. He was walking through a dark forest. He could hear his father on the violin, composing a playful distant melody. The sound made him homesick. He started to fly to get above the trees and attain a sense of place, but the trees kept growing, blocking his view. He gave up, landed back down and followed the music to its source. A warm glow in the distance: his home. The clematis was blooming beautifully along the walls and the light inside illuminated the windows as the natural light began to fade. Was it evening?  


As he approached the door he noticed the music was slowly beginning to change. It was becoming more somber, more disquieting. Roan reached the door and opened it. Inside, the house looked as cozy as he remembered it. All the lights were on, yet no one was around. He could hear the violin playing but couldn’t place which room it was coming from. He began searching the house, leaving no door untouched. The music was becoming erratic, hitting odd notes and speeding or slowing the tempo at random. Nothing in the cellar, the kitchen, or the guest room. Roan noticed that the house was changing along with the music. Each room seemed to exhibit signs of neglect more and more, and a sense of absolute emptiness hung over every place he looked. Eventually, he opened the door to his old bedroom and the music abruptly stopped. This was the only place where it was dark. In that dream-state of senselessness, Roan lay down in his old bed amongst the dust and cobwebs. He drifted in and out of the consciousness of his dream until he returned fully aware in a dark and quiet house.

There. He saw Takuya’s face in the dark, in the doorway, smiling at him. He heard Takuya’s voice, but it didn’t come from the face, it was screamed directly into his ear.

“ROAN!”

Roan startled awake, a scream building in his throat. He managed to stifle it, but Kakashi was awake and beside him in an instant.

“Roan, are you okay?”

The boy couldn’t answer. He could sense a full-on panic attack enveloping his mind, squeezing his heart. He felt like he was suffocating.

Finally he managed, “He’s here. He’s here! Oh God, he’s in here.” Roan pushed back Kakashi’s reassurances and fled the room. The shinobi found him on the patio in the dark, hunched over the railing, his wings out yet not open for flight. One hand covered his eyes and his teeth were gritted; Kakashi could see the boy was sobbing quietly. His other hand clutched his lower abdomen again. The ninja could feel the boy’s pain emanating from his quivering body, and his heart ached with understanding. He remembered clearly the night terrors following Rin’s death, the panic and helplessness.

“Roan…”

“K’kashi, sorry, I have some pills that are supposed to help with these things, but they… eh… eh…”

“It’s okay Roan. I understand. I want you to know that you’re safe here with me. Just breathe.”

More than anything, Kakashi wanted to hold the boy close in his arms and assure him everything would be alright, but neither one of them was that naïve. Instead he said, “I’ll be right back,” and disappeared down the hall. He returned with two guinomi and a flask of saki.

“I know it isn’t whiskey, but please join me.”

Roan managed a slight smile. He accepted, noticing with a twinge of pain that he had held out his nondominant hand for the glass in order to keep the other hand cupped around his abdomen. He forced himself to lower it.

They poured for each other. Time passed before Kakashi spoke, allowing the boy to regain his composure.

“Roan, I would like to teach you defensive tactics in battle. Even though you have no interest in joining the shinobi world, it would still be useful for you to know ways you can defend yourself against targeted attacks… and I suspect that your own special abilities will prove very advantageous in battle. You may not know this, but I’m also a sensei to young ninja in the village; teaching jutsu pretty much has become second-nature to performing it.”

Roan finished the rest of his saki. “Fair that. Yet my aunt isn’t paying you for the headache of teaching me how to fight. You’ll have to let me compensate you for it.”

“Oh… and how do you intend to do that?”

“You may not know this Kakashi, but I’m also a teacher of the entertainment arts to powerful shinobi in hidden villages; teaching music and dance has pretty much become second-nature to performing it.”

Kakashi smiled, “I see… that’s a very generous offer Roan. I’ll try to be a good student.”

The sun was just beginning to peek above Hokage rock when they went in, beginning a new and interesting day for them both.

~

Roan was a fast learner. Remarkably fast. He picked on the basics with ease. Kakashi found that the boy’s natural inclination for rhythm, beat, and movement lent to his physical prowess and instinct for the pace of combat. As deft as he was, it was his playfulness and unpredictability which frequently threw Kakashi off his guard. Roan’s movements would shift suddenly, bringing him up close to Kakashi in a heartbeat and compelling the ninja to switch from long-range tactics to close-range techniques. Roan was undoubtedly a wind-style user; after a week of hard training he figured out how to deflect shuriken with his wings and send waves of sharp gusts against his opponent. Two weeks were sufficient to mold the boy into enough of a fighter that Kakashi could breathe a bit easier when the two were parted.

The gray-haired ninja realized that he cared more for Roan than he had for any of the clients he had served in prior missions. Of course, he knew from the first night that the boy had an almost magnetic attraction about him. And Kakashi wasn’t the only one who noticed. Everywhere they went people looked twice at Roan. With his wings hidden and his appearance overmodest, they drew a few inches closer in passing, and they subconsciously touched him more frequently. A hand brushed up against his. An accidental bump. A deeper breath. Roan didn’t appear to notice, but Kakashi caught it all.  
His suspicions about the boy’s appeal were confirmed on their first encounter with Kiba. They were returning from the private training ground Kakashi had secured for practice, both in need of a shower. Kiba was crossing from the opposite direction and stopped politely to address Kakashi. It was when he bowed towards Roan that it happened. After an inhale his cheeks flushed, his eyes dilated, and he fumbled over his words. He managed to part ways abruptly, throwing out a feeble excuse and hightailing it down the road so fast that Akamaru had to trot to keep up. 

‘There it is,’ Kakashi thought. ‘Pheromones. Kiba’s keen sense of smell was overwhelmed by them. It seems Roan’s body has many surprises.’ This innocuous thought washed away into the dirtier undercurrent of his mind, where he stored a lot of his thoughts about Roan’s body. If there was anything Kakashi was good at, it was compartmentalizing his life in order to focus on what was important. Roan’s safety far exceeding any personal desires, so he dutifully set aside anything else.

Even still, the nights together were what he cherished the most. After some deliberation – along with some genuine astonishment at the fact that Kakashi’s life up until that point was virtually music-free – Roan decided to teach the shinobi how to play acoustic guitar. They discovered a near-mint condition parlor guitar in a secondhand shop which positively sent the boy over the moon. That night Roan patiently went over chords with him. Kakashi had spent so long honing the very specific skill-set he was already good at that it was almost daunting to begin something new, but the boy was a fine teacher. 

The ninja’s favorite moments arrived after the lessons were through, when Roan would play the guitar for Kakashi; when his fingers would strum gracefully over the instrument and his voice caressed the man’s senses. Whether the melody was plaintive or upbeat, whether he sang in his own language or Kakashi’s, the music was bliss to the ninja. It was these times his thoughts, when they arose, were happy ones. It wasn’t until the quiet of the night that he revisited his concerns.

An event he kept mulling over was this: his third day with Roan, when Tsunade had summoned Kakashi to discuss Takuya’s records. Shikamaru, one of the few shinobi aware of Roan’s training sessions, took over while Kakashi met with the Hokage. Tsunade had informed him of current information:

“Takuya’s whereabouts are still unknown. Three of the seven that escaped that night have been apprehended, one killed, but Takuya appears to have cut ties with the men after they worked together to escape Punji prison.” Tsunade grimaced, “It seems he was very open about his intentions with Roan among the inmates. The night he… the incident before he escaped reveals a couple key abilities you’ll want to look out for. One is a jutsu he creates from the center of his palms; he calls it the “rope trick.” Basically, Takuya can summon ropes with his hands and use them to fashion nooses, knots, or binds in an instant.”

“As you know, the other more sinister jutsu is something similar to the mind-body switch technique, which he calls the “body invasion technique.” According to the guard that was accosted that night, he initiated the switch just before the lights were turned off; he caught his attention, grabbed the man’s hands then held his gaze, at which point the guard says Takuya “seeped into him.” The guard, while fully aware of everything that was going on, could no longer control his actions. He could simply watch and experience without the ability to react. Apparently he could sense Takuya inside his body but was unable to dispel his presence. He describes it as being frozen inside a moving vessel. Within one body they left the prison and traveled to the Hada household. Right before Roan’s father answered the door, Takuya performed the hand signs; upon answering, he shook Aiden’s hand and maintained eye contact in order to perform he invasion again, at which point the guard collapsed. It appears that contact of the hands and the eyes must be simultaneous in order for the jutsu to work, which may make it easier to avoid. However, it differs from the mind-body switch technique in that Takuya’s own body does not sustain any damage done to his host body, which means that…”

Kakashi finished for her, “While it may be easier to avoid – if someone is caught in this jutsu and dies, Takuya can return right back to his own body without sustaining so much as a scratch.” Tsunade nodded.

This was a disquieting thought. Now, in the nights, Kakashi’s eyes would stray towards Roan’s sleeping form. The boy had a specific sleeping position: Curled up on his side, with his wings hugging his body and his face tucked into the crook of his elbow. Kakashi found it very cute. But watching his back and shoulders move with each breath, waiting for any signs of disturbance, the shinobi couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to hurt the boy against his will. “It was like being frozen inside a moving vessel.” The photograph of the terrible crime kept resurfacing in his mind’s eye; the things the boys’ father had done while trapped inside his own body.

‘He could only watch.’

Kakashi found his hands were clenched. Hatred for Takuya churned within him. 

‘If he comes anywhere near Roan, that man will die.’ 

~

Another skill the boy had: cooking. He took it upon himself to make most of their meals, allowing Kakashi to assist in the chopping and stirring and either chatting him up the entire time or dancing to music from the stereo. He was a fantastic dancer. The older ninja learned quite a bit about making the perfect scrambled egg – French style – as well as how to do the perfect body roll in one sitting.  
It had been nearly three weeks since Roan came to stay, and the two of them had fallen into somewhat of a routine. After breakfast would usually follow three to four hours of training before grabbing a quick lunch in town. On that gray Thursday morning they were working on chakra control when Shikamaru appeared looking frazzled.

“Kakashi, Roan, Lady Tsunade sent me . She needs to see you both immediately.”

Kakashi could tell by his tone it was urgent. He and Roan rushed to the Hokage residence. On the way Roan asked, “Do you think… he’s been captured?”

The ninja heard the hesitant hope in his voice and said, “That would certainly be a good reason to summon us. Let’s find out.”

They could tell by Tsunade’s expression, however, that the news was grim. Kakashi’s first thought was, ‘He must be in the area.’

“Please, sit down you two.”

They sat, Roan perched quite literally at the edge of his seat in order to avoid leaning back on his wings, now safely hidden under his clothes. Tsunade rested her chin on hands and paused, looking distant. Finally, she said, “Miss Rhea Lynn was found murdered in her home last night.”

Kakashi immediately looked to Roan, who had frozen in place.

“… Takuya found a way past the security of her building. She had kept her location as private as possible, but he found where she was and destroyed the protections she had in place. I’m so sorry Roan.”  
Roan didn’t say anything. His body was rigid and his face expressionless, his eyes looking at nothing in particular.

Tsunade continued, “Since the attack is fresh, officers are scouting the area and we hope they come up with something soon. As of now we’re not sure if Takuya obtained any information from Rhea…”  
Roan suddenly cut her off, “She wouldn’t have told him anything.”

There was a silence before he rose. His voice maintained a forced steadiness, like the brief period of calm within a storm. “Since my aunt is dead, there is no reason to continue my stay here. You’re obligation towards me is ended.”

Both Kakashi and Tsunade, now on their feet, spoke in protest. Tsunade was grilling the boy on how obviously he was endangering himself by ending the mission early, and Kakashi telling him it was best to stay where he was until Takuya was stopped. Their words fell on deaf ears, and with a swiftness Kakashi observed on the training ground Roan was out the door.

The gray-haired shinobi moved to follow. Before he could leave the room Tsunade grabbed his arm and said, “Kakashi, you must stop him. Takuya… left a message for us. He wrote Roan’s name in her blood on the walls.”


	4. The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful now.

Takuya felt more alive than he had in a long time. The Village hidden in the leaves? A random place, but he supposed it was a smart move on his aunt’s part. He hadn’t uncovered the information from her, no, she was stubborn up until the very end. Instead he had forced it out of one of her security guards and weren’t they fun. And after he had finished with them, he stabbed aunt Rhea just as he had stabbed her rotten sister.

Thinking back on that time got him hard, as usual. He knew his location was secure, resting in the trees far from danger. He took it out and started pumping it casually, remembering back to the day he had led his kid-brother out into the woods. The boy had been excited because Takuya had promised he would show him how to find blue salamanders by the river (nonexistent in those parts, but hey, Roan didn’t know that.) Once they reached the spot Takuya had in mind, he offered to show his brother something else.

“I’ve been working on a new jutsu Roan, you want to see it?”

Nine-year-old Roan had a habit of trying to pout when he didn’t get his way, but he always burst out laughing when he tried to look upset.

“Niichan, you promised blue salamanders first!”

“C’mon Roan, it will only take a second. Besides, it may help us find them.”

“Oh really? Okay then.”

“Good, come up by me.”

Takuya pushed the palms of his hands together and said, “Ninja art: rope trick!” Suddenly the space between his hands flashed with color and two ropes appeared, writhing in the air. Takuya pushed his hands out towards Roan, sending the ropes flying around his body and pinning him to a tree. Roan yelled with pain and surprise. One of the ropes slithered around his neck and tightened. He choked out, “I…chi…!” and tears welled up in his eyes.

Takuya laughed and snapped his fingers. The ropes immediately coiled tightly around the base of the boy’s wings, causing him to fall from the tree to the ground and rendering him incapable of flight. Roan gasped for breath.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you’re scared?”

Takuya had taken out a kunai and now placed the tip of its blade under his brother’s chin, tilting his head up. Roan’s blue eyes were wide and wet, his lips slightly parted. Fear and confusion was etched across his face.

“Takuya, stop. Mom… Mom and Dad said you couldn’t use your jutsus on me.”

Takuya laughed. “Mom and Dad no longer have authority over me. I want your healing power Roan. More importantly, I want you.”

Roan tried to get up, but Takuya delivered a swift kick to his stomach.

“Did I say you could move damnit?”

The boy had doubled over with the force of the blow. Tears were starting to escape his eyes. Takuya grabbed his hair and growled, “Get on your knees.” He held the knife closely to Roan’s neck while he fumbled with the button on his pants. He succeeded in unzipping it, releasing his half-erect member.

He smiled, “it’s not blue but it’s long and slippery like a salamander. How ‘bout you taste it?”

Roan stared in horror; he was starting to make faint sounds in his throat like a panicked animal. Takuya pressed the blade into his neck; a small stream of blood colored his throat.

“Don’t test me brother. I can do anything to you, anything. You’ll just keep healing and I can keep torturing you.” He took the kunai away and caressed Roan’s ear with the tip of his finger. “But if you listen to me I’ll be nice, Okay?”

Suddenly Takuya leaned down and licked the blood off the boy’s neck. Roan’s eyes were becoming glazed. The older boy straightened up, shoving his cock close to Roan’s lips and positioning the kunai behind his head.

“Just lick it a bit Roan. Like it’s a sweet.”

Roan remained motionless, but his lips slackened slightly and Takuya excitedly pressed the head of his dick between them. “There you go. You taste that sweet precum little brother?” He pushed it further into Roan’s mouth, causing the boy to instinctively pull his head back right into the blade. Roan yelped, and Takuya snickered.

“C’mon, it’s either gonna be a dick or a blade in you at the moment. Hold still.”

He used his other hand to squeeze Roan’s jaw until the boy’s mouth opened wider, allowing Takuya to push his penis further down his throat. Takuya groaned at the sensation.

“That’s it brother. Good boy.” He began moving his hips, bringing his dick a bit further into Roan’s mouth with each thrust. The child’s eyes were half open but unseeing. He eventually started to gag on his brother’s member, but Takuya kept the shuriken fixed in place at the base of his skull to keep his head steady. Takuya hadn’t had much sexual experience before this point, so he knew he wouldn’t last long. He could already feel his testicles pulling up with the headiness of the moment.

Then came a scream. “Takuya!”

“DAMN IT!” Takuya pulled away from Roan in surprise, and lost control of his chakra; the ropes vanished in an instant. Their mother appeared beside the young boy as Takuya backed away. Roan hid his face in the folds of her skirt and started crying.

“What the hell are you doing! You stay away form him Takuya, you hear me? You stay away.” Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she placed a protective hand on the back of her son’s head. “What the hell is wrong with you, Takuya?”

Takuya could feel rage bubbling up inside him. He brandished the kunai at her and shouted, “You’re what’s wrong, you bitch. Give him to me.”

“You need help Takuya. You need to go away and get help.”

“He’s mine. Now give him to me!”

Akari had pushed Roan away, urging him to fly home and get his father. The boy hesitated, but his mother pushed him along and shouted, “Hurry, Roan!” With a couple beats of his wings he was gone.  
It was in that brief second when Akari’s eyes wavered to watch her son in flight that Takuya attacked. He drove the Kunai deep into her heart. What he found interesting was that she hadn’t made much noise at all. She looked at him with surprise, wearing the same expression he had seen on her face when he was three years old and she caught him spreading flour over the entire kitchen. She wore that stupid expression and gasped, “You won’t…”

And then she was gone.

Takuya stabbed her again and screamed, “You bitch, you fucking bitch, why’d you have to come out here, huh? Why’d you have to get involved?”

In reality he had stood there kicking her corpse until the authorities showed up. But in his fantasies, he always stopped at that point and found a way to catch Roan before the boy could return home. In his mind, he always finished what he started.

Takuya rapidly switched between picturing himself taking his brother’s throat and imagining raping his ass until he came, frantically sending shots of hot semen across his stomach. He let it stay there until his penis went flaccid and the seed turned cold.

“You’re mine Roan. No one will take you away again. You’re mine.”


	5. Arrival

Kakashi didn’t catch Roan in the building. He wondered if the boy had gone so far as to expose his wings and fly off, yet a quick surveillance of the people outside showed no signs of disruption. He ran into Might Guy while exiting the Hokage residence.

Guy stopped with a smile, “Well hi there my archrival, what do you say today we… Kakashi, is something the matter?” Guy’s grin wavered when he noticed what little of an expression he could detect on Kakashi’s face.

“Guy, I need you to get a message to the shinobi at the gates. If they notice a teenage boy with an Eastern accent, blue eyes, and a large black cloak trying to leave the village, see if they can peaceably detain him until my arrival. Got it?”

“Got it! Consider it done Kakashi!” Guy game him a parting wink and thumbs up before leaping away.

Kakashi checked the immediate vicinity before hurrying off to his apartment. Inside, he noticed Roan’s bag had been rummaged through; something had been removed but the rest remained. The ninja relaxed slightly. ‘If Roan was planning on leaving the village right away, he would have taken his possessions with him right?’

Eventually he did find Roan. The boy was sitting by the memorial stone with a silk scarf shawl held tightly in his hands. Kakashi remembered that shawl: a week ago they had discovered it displayed in the window of a high-end shop in the upper district of Konohagakure. Roan didn’t have enough cash on hand for its purchase yet refused Kakashi’s offer to loan him the remainder. Instead, he had put on an impromptu dance and musical performance outside the shop, to the utter delight of onlookers. The proprietor of the store enjoyed it so much she simply gifted the shawl to the boy, asking him to return soon. So the money given him by the crowd was used instead to buy a matching pair of earrings. He intended it as a gift to his aunt for the Spring Festival.

Now the soft shawl was crumpled in his hands, occasional tears deepening its blue hue where they fell. Roan made very little actual noise when he cried. He instead took deep fluttering breaths which caused his shoulders to quake.

Kakashi sat beside him in silence. Finally, he spoke.

“This place… makes me think of the mistakes I’ve made in the past. And I’ve made so many of them. Some of my dearest friends are commemorated on that stone. The pain diminishes over time, but always endures. I’m sorry for your pain Roan… but… I honestly believe you’re being here is not a mistake.”

Roan took a couple more rattling breaths before answering.

“I don’t want any more people to die because of me Kakashi. My mom, my dad, my aunt… they’re all gone because of me.”

“No. That’s not true. They’re gone because of your brother’s cruelty.”

“My brother killed them because he was trying to get to me. I just want it all to stop!”

“Roan, do you have any idea what will happen if Takuya manages to capture you? Do you honestly think the killing will stop?"

“I don’t know… I don’t know what to do!” The boy put his face in his hands. “Every time I close my eyes he’s there. Even when he isn’t around me he’s always within me. He’s already ruined me!”  
It was Kakashi’s turn to take a shaking breath. He took both Roan’s hands in his own so he could look straight into his tear-soaked eyes. “You are intelligent, talented, joyful, and stronger than I could have ever anticipated. Roan, you are not what was done to you.”

He didn’t let go of the boy’s hand while he wiped the tears from Roan’s face. The kid gazed back at him with lustrous blue eyes until they dried, and the red dissipated from his cheeks. Only his lip remained quivering every few seconds as he accepted the older man’s assistance to stand.

“If you stay beside me I promise you I will do everything in my power to stop Takuya once and for all. I need you to trust me on that.”

Roan paused before answering. “No. I’ll stay with you, but I want to defeat my brother with my own power. Will you help get me there Kakashi?”

Inside, Kakashi’s heart wrenched thinking of Roan involved in any violent battle. He wanted the boy’s soul to remain unscathed by the pitfalls of the shinobi world, considering all it had endured already. But he understood completely.

“Yes, I will.”

~

Gone were the light-hearted moments in training. Roan now took to it with a fiery vigor, and Shikamaru began joining in to help reinforce Kakashi’s lessons. They discovered when the two would spar that Roan’s instinctual abilities in battle were almost on par with Shikamaru’s tactical ones; there were moments when the lazy ninja wondered why Kakashi sensei didn’t simply try to recruit the kid – he obviously had talent. But he didn’t question the Jonin’s decisions. Lately Kakashi had seemed more pensive; he never seemed to take his eye off the kid.

Back at his apartment Roan took to smoking openly – both cigarettes and marijuana. Kakashi had smelled it on the boy before, and quickly figured out that the homemade treats Roan had stashed in his bag were actually edibles, but he also realized how effective they were in easing the kid’s nerves. Roan appeared to be self-medicating for PTSD, and who was Kakashi to deny him? Besides, the man would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy what the boy was like when he was high. The conversations, the reminiscing, the music – all took on a delightful overtone of risibility. While the shinobi didn’t partake due to his being on an active mission, he considered a time when the two could relax together.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had figured out a way to arrange the swift delivery of the blue shawl and sapphire earrings to Rhea’s service. Since Roan wasn’t able to safely attend it, he had spent the night telling Kakashi all about his aunt, as well as his homelife. Apparently both of them had enjoyed the occasional blunt, each trying valiantly to hide it from the other during their two years together. It was aunt Rhea who had encouraged Roan to pursue his passion for music, song, and dance; she never minded when he gathered friends at her home with all their instruments in tow, or when he’d whittle away hours into the night practicing. She was the one who set up therapy sessions and encouraged him to attend them, and she was the one who dropped everything whenever his mental health regressed. She had a great sense of humor, something which reminded Roan so much of his mother.

Kakashi listened with muted reverence. Roan painted a striking picture of his life in Hoethe, where the culture differed in many ways to that of Konohagakure. Hoetians, for example, never buried their dead. They thought it fitting that the corporeal body disappear along with the soul, so farewells typically consisted of placing the cadaver within a boat alongside cherished possessions, while ancient songs were sung for the safe passage of the dead. Some loved ones decorated the body and spoke with the departed one last time before lighting the boat on fire and pushing it out to sea. Roan sang some of the sacred songs for Kakashi, who felt their power.

Roan also asked the ninja an unexpected question.

“Kakashi, you spoke of your friends at the memorial site. May I ask about them?”

Strangely enough, Kakashi felt no reservations about sharing such a personal part of himself with Roan. He sighed, “Their names were… Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. They became my very first teammates and my closest friends. You actually remind me of some of their best qualities. Obito was loyal, good-natured, funny, and Rin had a kind and just heart. They… died during the Third Shinobi World War.”

He went on to tell Roan about some of their best times together, memories Kakashi hadn’t revisited with such pleasure in a long time. Afterwards, Roan sang some of his people’s ceremonial songs in their honor, and to his great surprise Kakashi felt tears stain his cheeks.

~

A discovery was made on the training field, one that fascinated both Kakashi and Shikamaru alike. It would certainly take further exploration before they considered the technique a viable move in combat, but they both realized that Roan contained abilities far beyond even his own comprehension. Nevertheless, they had him stop practicing before the kid ran himself ragged. Shikamaru had to meet up with the Konoha Council to discuss upcoming arrangements for the Chunin exams, so he said his goodbyes and leapt away.

Kakashi and Roan went wearily home, stopping by the grocers to pick up leeks and pecorino for a meal they intended to prepare together. As usual, the ninja had to gently guide the boy away from impulse buys, as he was sure they had no need for a pound of dark chocolate. Shortly after their departure, the retailer jogged out to hand them a bill Roan had dropped. When he turned around he bumped into a little girl in purple overalls and long brown pigtails.

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie, are you okay?”

The girl smiled up at him. She immediately made him uneasy; her eyes were almost entirely overtaken by her pupils, and her grin seemed malign.  
“Hey, watch where you’re going ye fat fuck!”

“Wha’? I…”

But she was gone in the crowd. The grocer shivered in the heat, feeling like he had been doused. He hoped he’d never see that girl again.


	6. Shiso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll, I gotta get something off my chest. As much as I love the show, there are definitely some pet peeves of mine. One of those: the fact that people can just lose appendages without reacting at all. Eyes, arms, legs GONE, and the characters essentially respond with the same level of distress they'd give to someone plucking a hair out of their head. 
> 
> So yeah, thanks for listening. my world's a little different here. Just fyi <3

‘It’s been exactly two months since he came to stay.’

This thought occurred to Kakashi as he was gazing at Roan over his coffee mug. The boy had recently taken an interest in designing different versions of coffee, a beverage Kakashi rarely imbibed over hot tea. While the concoctions were good they came with a side effect of jitteriness which required a much smaller portion than the amount his companion consumed. Today’s drink was made with milk, ice, and a little dark roast chicory coffee (steeped at room temperature for around 12 hours.) The ninja had to admit, it was delicious.

Roan noticed his gaze and smiled. Kakashi thought he had the most beautiful smile. Slow and genuine and bright. This was the first time he’d seen it appear since Rhea’s passing.

“Roan, what do you think you’ll do after all this is over?”

The kid pondered the question for a bit, looking up at the ceiling. “I suppose, first thing, I’ll get my aunt’s affairs in order. As far as I know, we have no other surviving relatives. There’s some property and assets that may pass to me. I’ll likely expand on my father’s old business: he did fairly well for himself creating and repairing instruments. I may be able to offer music classes as well… or I can always get in touch with the old gang and start touring as a band. After all, I am rather prone to pipe dreams.”

“Not at all. I can see that happening. You’ll come to Konoha, of course?”

“Ah, of course. What sort of musician would pass on the musical epicenter that is Konohagakure? Besides, my biggest fan is here.”

“Thanks. I’ll look forward to the invitation.”

“I was talking about gift shop lady, but I’ll keep you in mind too Kakashi.”

Kakashi laughed, “Can I at least get a discount on tickets?”

“Absolutely not. But, what the hell, I’ll throw in a private show for ya.”

Roan winked, which the shinobi found provocative enough to nearly knock his cup and saucer to the floor; with lightning fast reflexes, he caught them both, immediately busying himself with the cleanup. The boy put his hand over the ninja’s when he reached for his cup; “Let me get this Kakashi, you’ve done enough for me already.”

The contact from his hand reverberated up the man’s arm. He coughed and turned away, unsure of what to do with himself. Kakashi sincerely hoped Roan was oblivious of his feelings. As much as the ninja tried to focus on the mission’s priority alone, his thoughts still strayed to Roan at his most vulnerable moments. In the shower, when he was truly detached, these thoughts consumed him.

He realized Roan was speaking.

“…and I was thinking shiso pesto might pair nicely with it, although the stores were out of stock the last time we checked.”

Kakashi cleared his throat and answered, “I know where some wild shiso grows near the edge of town, we can head up there this morning if you like.” 

Roan gave him that grin again and nodded, “Sounds like a good day.”

~

They were gathering the fragrant herb along a creek when they heard it. A scream. Kakashi and Roan glanced at each other, listening intently. Then the distant plea, “Help! Please help me!” It sounded like a child. Both men tensed, immediately alert.

Kakashi observed, “That scream… it’s coming from up the creek, away from the village.”

“We can find her.”

“Yes. But first we need to do something.”

~

Kakashi was wary as they made their way up the bank towards the source of the disturbance. Their location at the creek had already been perilously close to the Konoha barrier: the invisible divide which served as an alarm against intruders; and the screaming was emanating well outside that barrier. He hoped his precautions were enough. He had summoned Pakkun and sent the dog ahead of them to investigate. Yet as they pressed forward there were no signs of the mutt returning.

There. Just beyond that ridge Kakashi knew they’d find the girl.

“Wait. Roan, I want you to hide out here for a bit. I’ll call you over when everything’s clear.” Noticing the look on the kid’s face, he added, “Or if I need backup.”

Roan obliged, ducking down among the ferns while the ninja forged ahead. Over the ridge was a clearing with a huge outcrop breaking up the land’s surface. Kneeling next to the rockface was a young girl in grimy purple overalls. She gasped in surprise when she saw Kakashi, her face puffy and red from crying. Movement stirred behind the rock wall and Kakashi’s hand leapt to his forehead protector. A man suddenly swept up behind the girl, pulling her to her feet and pressing a kunai blade to her neck, directly along the left carotid artery. Kakashi’s hand froze in place.

“You lift that headband and the girl’s life is gone, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye.”

“I see you’ve heard of me, Takuya.” Kakashi made no attempt to hide the contempt in his voice. The man before him was roughly his own height; choppy brown hair haphazardly framed his face, where dark eyes peered out wide with a crazed tint. His nails were bit to the quick.

A smile crossed his face, “Oh, I looked into you. The copy-cat ninja said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. One of Konoha’s finest. And this particular dragon happens to be guarding a treasure of mine.” The smirk disappeared as quickly as it had come. “Where is he?”

Kakashi ignored the question. “Where is Pakkun?”

“Are you talking about this worthless creature?”

With a twitch of his finger Pakkun was dragged out from behind the rock, led by a thick rope which wound itself around his body; his paws stuck out at odd angles and his eyes were lowered with the shame of having been caught. Takuya stiffened the hand he had wrapped around the girl’s shoulder, causing the rope to tighten and the dog to yelp.

“It generally takes about five minutes for a dog to suffocate, but I’ve seen some die in as little as three. Shall we time it?”

While Kakashi was experienced in remaining calm under pressure, this situation was escalating fast. He had to buy more time. He said, “Takuya, I thought you were a powerful ninja. You were able to escape Punji Prison, infamous for containing some of the most dangerous criminals around. You’re more than capable of facing me on your own. Why resort to hostages?”

“Don’t flatter me, you prick, it won’t work. I want one thing and one thing only. NOW WHERE IS MY BROTHER?”

Pakkun was starting to jerk in his binds, froth was forming at his mouth. Suddenly, the ropes relaxed, and a look of pure elation crossed Takuya’s face. Kakashi glanced behind him.

“No!” 

Roan was standing in plain view, a look of utter defeat on his face. He started past Kakashi, who struck out his hand to stop him. “Roan, you can’t. I won’t let you give yourself to him!”

“Kakashi, let me pass. I told you I don’t want anyone else to die because of me. Please.” Roan looked past him, right at Takuya, and clearly stated, “Takuya, release the dog and the girl and I will go with you of my own free will.”

“Roan.” The look on Takuya’s face made Kakashi’s skin crawl. “Brother. I’ve waited so long for you to come to your senses. You’ve grown so much, baby. Come here. Come to my arms and I’ll release them.”

Kakashi grabbed Roan’s arm, causing the boy to stagger. Takuya snarled, bending the girl’s wrist painfully. She cried out and the gray-haired shinobi loosened his grip. Roan tentatively continued forward. Once he had bridged the gap halfway, however, Takuya’s expression changed. A strange smile crawled across his face. He bent lower, swiftly breaking one of the girl’s fingers with an audible snap.  
There was a moment suspended when all who heard it paused in shock, before the child howled with pain. Unthinking, she tried to pitch forward, but Takuya grabbed her hair instead, pulling her back and keeping his blade steady along her neck.

Takuya laughed, “Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out Kakashi?”

‘He saw through my genjutsu!’ Kakashi released the illusion, making the fake Roan before them dissipate into thin air. His thoughts reeled through the possibilities. Takuya was more astute than he anticipated, and just as cruel as he imagined. ‘Goddammit, where are they?’

As if on cue, Takuya stiffened. He reluctantly let go of the girl and the knife, slowly raising his hands next to his head. The girl fell to the ground. As she desperately crawled away, Shikamaru and Kakashi’s greyhound ninken Ūhei burst into view from the trees on Kakashi’s right. A shadow clearly linked Takuya and Shikamaru, whose fingers curled into the rat formation. As they neared Shikamaru dropped his hands to his side, which caused Takuya to drop his hands as well. They faced one another, Takuya breathing deeply, a look of surprise and outrage etched across his face.

Kakashi quickly caught up to the girl, helping her stand and wrapping a comforting arm across her back. She was wracked with sobs, holding one injured hand in the other. Shikamaru kept a steady gaze with his opponent; “You are now ensnared in my Shadow Possession Jutsu. You won’t be able to move unless I allow it.” Shikamaru glanced over to Kakashi. “It’s good you sent Ūhei to find me on the training ground, we followed the scent and the trail of feathers to find you, looks like we made it in time. Ūhei, see if you can chew through the ropes and set Pakkun free.”

Takuya never removed his eyes from Shikamaru’s face. “So you’re telling me this shadow links the both of us together?” 

Takuya’s pupils widened rapidly. Shikamaru went rigid, staring back at Takuya. The ninja felt strange and lightheaded, like something cold was pressing against his body, gaining entrance to his soul. The scene before him swam out of focus. Somewhere in the sudden fog he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder. With that hand, everything snapped back into place: he lost control of the jutsu, freeing Takuya to tighten his grip on Pakkun and drag the dog away from assistance. Shikamaru glimpsed Roan beside him. The boy’s upper body was completely exposed; dappled light splayed across his wings.  
“He was trying to invade you. Are you alright, Shikamaru?” Roan’s voice was calm yet his face fell, standing before his worst nightmare. Takuya, on the other hand, couldn’t have possibly been happier to see his brother. He let out a cheerful laugh.

“Roan, I knew you were nearby, Sweet. Hey, hey, hey… there’s been something I’ve wanted to tell you for years.” By now, Takuya was holding the rope to Pakkun, lifting him clear off the ground so the dog was hanging from a noose. The strange sounds of the dog’s choking alongside Takuya’s cheerful voice had a sickening effect. “That time, when Dad and I were fucking you in the kitchen, I gave him back control of his body. Just for 15 seconds, mind you, but plenty of time to stop. To pull out. But he didn’t. He kept plowing you like…”

A flash of lightning made everyone jump. Eyes leapt to Kakashi, who had activated the Chidori in his right hand. He had never looked so furious.

“Takuya, I’m going to make sure you never speak to him again.”

“Kakashi, wait.” Roan didn’t speak loudly, yet his voice carried over the sounds of birds the Chidori produced. “You don’t have to do that.”

The boy turned to Shikamaru, who looked positively horrified at Takuya’s words. It occurred to him that the younger shinobi may not have been informed of all the depressing details involved in his case. No matter. Roan pressed his left index and middle finger against the other boy’s pulse “I would like to use that jutsu now, do I have your permission?”

Shikamaru sounded concerned, “Are… are you sure Roan? We haven’t practiced it much.”

“Yes, but I need your permission.”

“Yes, okay.”

As Shikamaru’s shadow expanded to re-establish the link, it also slowly passed over to Roan. By the time the shadow possession reached Takuya, Roan, not Shikamaru, was in control of it. This was the strange ability the trio discovered on the training ground: Roan had the ability to “borrow” another ninja’s jutsu, any jutsu, as long as the other party agreed to the transaction. So he was the one now ensnaring Takuya in shadow possession, and he kept his gaze lowered to the ground. 

Takuya dropped the rope suspending Pakkun. He was thoroughly rattled, yet he allowed a demented chuckle to escape. “I see the blessed Totemic is truly full of surprises, isn’t he? So now you’re the one controlling me, and you’re not even going to look at me? I don’t have to worry. I don’t have to worry, and you know why? I can tell you have less control over this jutsu than the gobshite beside ya’. I’m willing to bet you can only hold it for a minute.”

“Actually I can only hold it for thirty seconds. But that’s all the time I need.”

Roan was now walking towards Takuya, who was forced to walked towards him. Once they were five feet apart he stopped, carefully making them both reach into their pockets for Kunai knives – one in each hand. 

“I have the ability to heal from any wound, and you don’t, isn’t that right Takuya?”

By the time Kakashi and Shikamaru realized what Roan was about to do, it was too late to react. Takuya had a couple seconds to scream, “No!” before both brothers plunged the knives deep into their eye sockets, obliterating their contents. The brothers sank to their knees and shrieked, pulling out the knives out simultaneously. Takuya writhed on the ground in pain, screaming obscenities. Roan’s hands fumbled through the dirt, discovering a large stone. He snatched the rock up and pitched forward, smashing it blindly, hitting Takuya’s right cheekbone and breaking it with a loud crunch. He kept swinging the stone as hard as he could, delivering blows to Takuya’s head and shoulders. Takuya crumbled to the ground, and Roan topped him, smashing the rock again and again, crushing the man’s face. All the while screaming , “I hate you, you sick fuck. I fucking hate you. I hate you. Ah. Ahh. Ah!”

He continued until the face below him was completely caved in, unrecognizable to the horrified witnesses around him. In fact Roan didn’t stop until Kakashi pulled him off, at which point he folded up into himself and sobbed. The girl was lying a few yards away; she had fainted dead away.

~

In his last few seconds on earth, before his brother delivered the fatal blow, Takuya had a minor epiphany. He realized what his mother’s last words would have been if she had been able to finish her sentence. She had been telling him, “You won’t have him.”

And she was right.


	7. Mission Accomplished

Kakashi had spent a lot of time in hospital rooms over the years. In fact, he was fairly sure this was the same room they had prepared for Sasuke before he had run off and joined the Sound Four. Before he had challenged Naruto and followed the misleading path of hatred. That matter seemed so distant now.

Three days passed while Roan lay unconscious. Tsunade had examined him herself, keeping the room blessedly clear of curious hospital staff interested in the boy with wings and his extraordinary healing process. She determined all the kid needed was a steady supply of liquids, pain relief, and time for his body to regrow his eyes. Even though her mannerisms were her usual, blunt and hardened, Kakashi noticed his time watching over Roan in the hospital went uninterrupted. He suspected the Hokage was keeping his schedule clear. He silently thanked her for this. 

He brought books. At one point he brought the guitar and practiced the chords he had learned, beginning to enjoy the flow he had picked up. He left the room whenever Roan’s eyes were re-bandaged, working out in the yard close to the hospital. It was a quiet afternoon when Roan first stirred. Kakashi looked up from what he was reading, unsure if it was a trick of the eye. The boy moved his head slightly, breathing heavily. The ninja moved to be beside him, “Roan?”

The boy murmured but didn’t seem fully aware. Kakashi was close to grabbing a nurse when he heard Roan gasp, “Where am I? What am I doing?”

“You’re in Konoha’s Main Hospital. You’re recovering from a… couple knife wounds, Roan.”

The boy was silent and still, making Kakashi think he had slipped back into an unconscious state. Suddenly he moved, attempting to lift himself from the bed. Kakashi gripped his shoulder.

“You should talk to a nurse before you try to move.”

“I don’t need it… just, please… help me to a mirror.”

Kakashi managed to help Roan cross the room to the small lavatory. Once there the boy held on tightly to the sink. The upper part of his head was wrapped up in bandages, completely covering both eyes. After a minute he began to unravel them. Kakashi, apprehensive, paced the room. Just as the bandages fell away the ninja was relieved to see the kid’s eyelids looked relatively normal, give or take a couple scars. Yet when his eyes opened Kakashi very nearly recoiled. The eyeballs were not yet fully formed; they looked viscous, brightly red with burst blood vessels. He wondered how Roan’s vision was faring. The boy leaned in close to his reflection and groaned, pulling his lower eyelids down with his fingertips. Kakashi came up silently beside him.

“Let me help you get those bandages back on. Come to bed, you have some healing to do.”

Roan closed his eyes and remained silent as Kakashi wound the bandage tightly around his head. It wasn’t until the man was lowering him back down to the sheets that he spoke, alarmed.

“’Kashi, What happened to Takuya? Where is he?”

Kakashi paused, wondering how much the boy remembered. “Takuya is dead, Roan. His body is in the morgue being examined by Lady Tsunade.”

Roan was quiet, but the ninja could feel his body relax. After he was tucked back in Kakashi retrieved a nurse and waited patiently in the lobby. While he was restlessly skimming through a magazine, not really absorbing anything he was reading, a man approached. The stranger frankly towered over the gray-haired ninja; his attire indicated he was an official of law enforcement. 

‘Not of Konohagakure,’ Kakashi thought.

The man stopped and bowed politely.

“Kakashi Hatake, I presume? The Hokage sent me here and said I might find you. I am Kiyoshi Omura, head of corrections at Punji Prison. I’m following up on the apprehension and death of Takuya Hada, Inmate number 3971. She said you may know a thing or two about it.”

Kakashi paused and looked the guy up and down. 

“I wouldn’t say Takuya was apprehended at all. His brother killed him and gravely injured himself in defense of my shinobi and a hostage. I do hope those men didn’t escape on your watch, Officer Omura.”

Omura smirked, “No. Now, how about we find a private room to discuss the incident.”

They stepped aside into an available hospital room. Omura moved to the window and placed his hands squarely in his pockets.

“Inmate number 3971 escaped on January 23rd along with six others. He cut ties with the men twenty miles outside Punji, choosing to pursue his brother in the Land of Waves.” Omura paused and tilted his head towards Kakashi with a wry grin. “I assume you were… filled in on what happened between those two?”

Officer Omura’s amusement angered the ninja. He took a deep breath and nodded, “I was.”

“My men were able to recapture three of the convicts, and killed another, but Takuya managed to cover his tracks well. I had my people searching all over Punji and the Land of Waves. Next thing you know, we hear his body is being stored and studied in Konohagakure by the ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Seems the aunt wasn’t especially specific about where they sent the brother.”

Kakashi wondered if he even knew the Roan’s name, and sighed irritably, “You have the rights to the body after he is examined by the forensic shinobi. You should know this. He was a terrorist to our village, after all.”

Omura grumbled his acknowledgement. “Well, I need to draw a line under this somehow so why don’t you tell me how it all went down.”

Kakashi dutifully retraced the events that led to Takuya’s death. He noticed the officer didn’t bother to take notes.

Twenty minutes later Officer Omura whistled quietly and said, “Rough way to go. An appropriate end, however. I’ll include a summary in the report and wrap this up. Thank you for your cooperation on this matter… Uh, Mister Hatake.”

Kakashi looked forward to being rid of the officer. Before he could leave, however, Omura said something off-the-cuff that stopped the ninja in his tracks. He rubbed his chin and said, “You know, that group Takuya was with… the other convicts. They’ve been spreading rumors about Takuya’s brother since the escape. Telling people’s there’s a kid that can grant immortality through sexual congress. These men have ties with the criminal underground. I’d be careful, I was that kid.”

Kakashi abruptly felt the temperature drop. He shivered.

~

Roan lay listlessly in his hospital bed. His eyes didn’t hurt much, they just felt… weird. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to describe the peculiar sensation of eyes reforming in his skull, of his vision returning. Yet it didn’t come close to the feeling of coming back to life. He was relieved for Kakashi’s strong presence. There was a certain warmth the man exuded that negated the necessity of Roan’s vision to know he was near. It was this warmth that comforted him the most.

The boy’s eyes slowly improved. He began to feel elated, like the world was slowly coming back into focus after waking from a horrible nightmare. He figured it would soon be time to return to the Land of Waves and take care of whatever business he needed in the wake of his aunt’s passing. Afterwards, he could start making instruments and continue his father’s craft, or possibly get a group together to tour as a band. Kakashi became distant whenever Roan spoke of these ambitions, responding in ways that suggested he had something else on his mind. 

In truth, the ninja didn’t want Roan to leave. He dreaded the boy becoming a target of ill intent, especially from missing-nin intent on gaining power by any means. He had battled enough of these shinobi to know what they were capable of. No… it was more than that. He couldn’t deny the selfish reasons he wanted the boy to stay. While Kakashi was aware from the beginning that their time together was finite, purely contractual, he still felt it as a deep and personal loss.

On the day Roan managed to remove his bandages for good Kakashi said, “You know, you don’t have to leave Konoha, Roan. Our village would do nothing but benefit from your musical acumen, after all. Tsunade has already mentioned you are welcome to a more permanent stay.”

Roan smiled. “That’s very kind, Kakashi, and there’s a good chance I’ll return someday. But I’m feeling restless. I need to get started and keep up the momentum. Musicians are migrants, after all.”

The older ninja didn’t know how to break to him. He didn’t want to tell him. He said, “I… don’t think it’s over. Not entirely. You’ll always have to be careful, you know, especially if your brother had any connections with criminal shinobi. It sounds like he associated with others like him. Living here would afford you some security at least.”

The boy frowned and was silent for a moment. Yet he still didn’t seem to understand the gravity of this remark. He simply said, “With everything you’ve taught me, Kakashi, I’m confident I’ll get by. Thank you, by the way. For everything you’ve done.”

Kakashi knew the boy was sincere but could not accept his gratitude. Roan should not have suffered under his watch. While the mission itself had been completed, he felt like he had failed the kid. Failure. A familiar and bitter taste.

The day Roan prepared his departure Kakashi accompanied him to the gates. He recalled a time when he had walked the same route with Roan and Rhea, with much the same feeling of apprehension. He glanced at the boy beside him. He had kept the outfit disguising his wings, preferring to blend in as much as possible. Kakashi managed a smile. the angel who cooked, and sang, and danced, and played, in spite of the pain and terror in his life. What an unusual being he had found.

They stopped at the gates. Roan was still struggling with his decision to leave. He wished very much the stronger, older shinobi could stay beside him. He had never felt more secure or safe or… happy than when Kakashi was with him. Yet he knew his desires to have the handsome ninja as a constant companion was just wishful thinking. Another one of his pipe dreams. Perhaps, someday, he would deserve Kakashi, and perhaps the man would desire him as well. So he held out his hand and said, “Thanks again Kakashi. I’m hoping to see ya, down the road. I intend to bother you with correspondence. If you ever find yourself in the land of waves, don’t be scarce. You can show me what songs you’ve learned, yeah?”

Kakashi forced a smile and squeezed his hand tightly. “Same to you Roan. I’ll write.”

He wanted very much to embrace the boy. He wanted the boy to live out his life unafraid and unmarred. He knew this was just wishful thinking.

And he knew it was unlikely the boy would ever live outside the shadow his brother had cast on his life.

~

If there was anything Kakashi was good at, it was compartmentalizing his life in order to focus on what was important. So he sat outside on the roof of the Hokage’s residence, waiting for his cue to make himself known. Naruto had returned, and it would be vital to test the progress he had made with Master Jiraiya. Inside he heard the discussion ensue:

“It’s been a long time you two. You’re training proved to be fruitful I hope.”

Jiraiya sound amused, “You think we would have come back without producing any results?”

Naruto’s self-assured, familiar voice, “Mission accomplished, Grandma.”

“Huh. I’m glad to hear it. Show me what you got, kid.”

“What right now?”

“I have someone I’d like you to go up against. I’ve kept him off missions the last few days, so he’d be ready for just this moment. Your opponent will be…”

Kakashi prepared himself, gently closing the door on Roan’s permanent spot in his mind for future contemplation.


End file.
